After A Long, Long While
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: —mereka bertemu lagi, dengan segala keadaan yang telah berubah. Gadis itu bukan Sakura yang ia kenal, dan pemuda itu bukan Sasuke yang ia rindukan. Semuanya jadi serba salah. / "Tengoku no Sasuke-kun, kau pasti sedang menertawakanku, ya?" / canon, RTN!Sasuke, pendek, two-shots!


Sakura meletakkan tangkai terakhir lili putih dalam dekapannya. Ia menghela napas berat dan tersenyum kecut, masih menatap nanar nisan bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menoleh dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku sudah selesai, Naruto. Ayo pulang. Aku traktir _ramen _deh," jawabnya sambil mengerling.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Kau nggak apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendekati si rambut merah muda.

Sakura terkikik dan berjalan mendahului Naruto keluar area pemakaman Konoha. "Habisnya, sepertinya aku sudah banyak sekali menyusahkanmu," ujarnya tanpa menoleh. "Aku janji kemarin itu yang terakhir, Naruto."

"_Ne, _Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto masih tak bergerak, masih setia menatap punggung kecil Sakura yang berhenti melangkah setelah agak jauh. "Kau nggak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sasuke? Aku yakin dia pasti mendenga—"

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"—potong Sakura. "Dari—dari sana, apakah… apakah terlihat masa depan?" Ia menengadah, menatap langit bersemburat jingga yang bersih tanpa awan. Ada getaran di setiap nadanya, seolah menahan tangis. "Sa—" lagi-lagi ia menghela napas berat. "—sampai jumpa lagi!"

Ada setetes airmata yang entah bagaimana dapat Naruto rasakan alirannya, meski saat itu ia tak dapat melihat wajah Sakura. Naruto tahu gadis berambut pendek itu menangis—berusaha melepaskan rasa rindu dan kesedihan yang meluap-luap, yang entah kenapa—sejak perang dunia _shinobi _berakhir beberapa bulan lalu—tak juga terkikis.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu melangkah pelan, berusaha menyamai langkah Sakura yang telah kembali berjalan. Langkah keduanya terhenti ketika indra pendengaran mereka menangkap erangan familiar tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang. Kedua mata mereka terbebelalak tak percaya.

Mereka tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

Suara erangan yang tadi itu—tidak salah lagi, itu suara…

…Sasuke.

* * *

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**presents**

**.**

**After a Long, Long While**

**an early 2014 NARUTO FanFiction**

** Andromeda no Rei**

**. **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tengoku no Sasuke-kun, kau sedang mempermainkan kami, ya? Nggak lucu, tahu! **_

_**Jelas-jelas kami melihatmu menghembuskan napas terkahir hari itu, tapi kenapa sekarang kau—**_

_._

Sakura dan Naruto saling melirik dengan pandangan kebelet buang air. Pasalnya, sosok yang kini sedang menjalani pengobatan tertutup oleh sang _Godaime Hokage _tidak berhenti berceloteh tentang betapa anehnya tingkah aneh Naruto dan Sakura, dan juga tentang ukuran dada Tsunade yang ia anggap tidak normal.

Yakin ia Sasuke?

Tidak salah lagi. Seorang pemuda yang Sakura dan Naruto temukan terkapar di pepohonan dekat area pemakaman _shinobi _Konoha dengan tulang lengan kanan retak itu emang Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke mantan anggota tim tujuh, yang kemudian kabur dari Konoha, menjadi _nuke-nin, _dan akhirnya banyak berkorban dalam perang dunia _shinobi _keempat beberapa waktu lalu.

Sasuke yang itu kok.

Setidaknya, secara fisik.

"Sepertinya kita sepemikiran." Naruto membuka pembicaraan di lorong sepi kantor _Hokage _itu.

Sakura meliriknya sekilas. "Sasuke-_kun _dari dunia _genjutsu_… seperti waktu itu, ya," gumamnya. "Tapi Obito maupun Madara sudah nggak ada, nggak mungkin ada _Tsukuyomi _lagi, 'kan? Dunia yang kita masuki waktu itu sebenarnya nggak pernah ada. Lalu kenapa makhluk itu sekarang bisa nyasar di sini? Aku nggak ngerti…"

"Kenapa juga kita nggak dibiarkan masuk?! Ah, _baa-chan _pelit itu!"

Naruto menghentikan ocehannya ketika mereka tak lagi mendengar sayup-sayup suara Tsunade atau pun Sasuke dari balik pintu berpelitur coklat tua itu, tempat 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang mereka temukan sedang dipulihkan lengannya sekaligus diintrogasi.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sang _Hokage _wanita dengan Sasuke di belakangnya—menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan wajah penasaran. Ketika iris obsidian pemuda itu bersirobok dengan viridian Sakura, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura bergidik.

_**Tuh 'kan! Ternyata memang Sasuke-kun yang itu!**_

"Naruto." Suara anggun _ninja _medis terhebat itu mengembalikan perhatian Sakura kembali ke dunianya nyata. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-_chan_?" protes Naruto.

"Sakura akan mengantar Sasuke berkeliling desa atau mengadakan reuni kecil bersama _rookie _dua belas," jawab Tsunade sekenanya—kemudian buru-buru menambahkan ketika Naruto hendak protes lagi, "Kau akan di sini, Naruto, dan kita akan membicarakan ini sampai tuntas."

"_Demo, _Tsunade-_sama_—eh?!" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika lengan kiri Sasuke terangkat dan melingkari bahu gadis itu, menggeretnya berjalan meninggalkan Tsunade dan Naruto.

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan pipinya pada kepala Sakura yang cenderung lebih pendek darinya.

Sakura semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Dari jauh ia dapat mendengar suara pintu kayu yang tertutup, disusul dengan lengkingan suara Naruto yang protes ini ikut berjalan-jalan dengan rekan setimnya itu.

_Well, _rasanya ini terlalu dadakan. Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka kenal telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan apresiasi sebagai _ninja _Konoha—meski ia sempat menjadi _nuke-nin_.

Sasuke yang selalu Sakura sayangi, yang selalu ia rindukan.

Yang itu. Bukan yang berjalan dengan sangat dekat di sampingnya ini. Seperti sedang bermain drama komedi saja rasanya.

_**Tengoku no Sasuke-kun, bagaimana ini?! Aku nggak mau selingkuh dengan dirimu yang lain—sungguh! **_

"_A—ano, _Sas—Sasuke-_kun_? Bisa tolong lepaskan lenganmu?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah merah padam sambil berusaha menyingkirkan lengan kiri Sasuke dari bahunya. "Nggak enak dilihat orang…"

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" Sasuke tampak enggan melepaskan lengannya, namun tangan Sakura merematnya agak kuat sehingga mau tak mau pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang menunduk dalam, semburat kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Hee… ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu malu-malu begini, Sakura," ujarnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"E—ehh? Benarkah?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat dan buru-buru menundukkannya lagi ketika rasa canggung menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Di luar dugaannya, Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ini membuat Sakura semakin merasa malu.

"Tapi…" Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, meraih dagu Sakura dengan tangan kiri dan mengangkatnya perlahan—membuat putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu mau tak mau menatap kedua iris obsidiannya. "…kau lebih manis kalau begini."

DEG

"Ja—"

DEG

DEG

"Jangan bercanda!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Berada terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"Akh!"

Pekik tertahan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali membuka matanya, mendapati pemuda itu tengah memegang lengan kanannya yang terbalut perban, meringis kesakitan. _Shimatta! _Sakura lupa kalau si Sasuke ini lengan kanannya lagi retak dan sepertinya belum sembuh benar.

"Sa—Sasuke-_kun_? Kau nggak pa-pa?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan memegang lengan kanannya, memberinya aliran _chakra _yang berpendar kehijauan, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkesima melihatnya. "_Gomen ne, _aku lupa kalau lengan Sasuke-_kun _lagi retak," ujarnya pelan. "Nah, sudah. Apa nyerinya sudah hilang?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak berkedip.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tampak terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada lengannya yang terbalut perban. "Aa. Terima kasih," jawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan hendak membalikkan badan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ketika suara tenor di belakangnya kembali terdengar.

"Kau aneh."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, bingung.

"Kau nggak pernah bersikap seramah ini padaku."

Apa?

Orang ini bicara apa?

Tentu saja tidak pernah! Mereka bahkan baru sekali bertemu, itu pun tidak lama. Sakura ingin menangis saja rasanya. Hatinya serasa diremat dengan sangat kuat. Ini bukan sosok Sasuke yang ingin ia temui. Bukan!

Baru saja Sakura membuka mulut untuk membalas, suara melengking Ino yang memanggilnya dari blok tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri menggema. Dapat dilihatnya gadis _Barbie-like _itu melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan semangat, tersenyum lebar. Senyum itu hilang ketika mata aquamarine-nya menangkap sosok lain di belakang Sakura.

Sakura tahu, ini tidak akan semudah kelihatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUT!**

**つづく**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**tengoku no sasuke-kun : sasuke-kun di surga.**_

**Aaarrrggghhh udah lama ga nulis, tulisanku makin yeyek aja kayaknya T-T) hiks… maaf, ya? maaf juga kalo masih ada typo.  
**

**Btw, ini Cuma two-shots kok. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'beautiful girl'. **

**Sign,**

**~Rei**


End file.
